Sardonic Smile
by EdenEight
Summary: Focuses mainly around Jim&Gene and the bond they have as they struggle to undergo one of the hardest obstaclesJim's unexpected injury after a business deal with Fred gets messed up.Jim angst,watch out if your uncomfortable with sexual issues like rape.


Sardonic Smile DivineAngel  
  
She smiled, under her soft raven hair as she stood in the small kitchen of the outlaw star. Moving towards the sink just to rinse some of the left over dough off her hands as she glanced up. "No Aisha, you mustn't touch it like that it needs to rise!" Melfina rushed to the Ctarl Ctarl who was squeaking slightly while pressing her newly rounded dough up and down.  
  
"Why not Melfina?" Aisha's bright eyes turned up to her as she came over, gently pulling the pan, and the dough away. A soft disappointed Ctarl Ctarl hand lingering in the air as it awaited her answer.  
  
"Because your squishing all the air out of it like a balloon, that's why." Jim snickered walking through the small room of yellow cabinets and small counter tops heading for the cockpit. "Wish I could have that much fun with pizza dough Aisha" He grinned, laughing at the light head of hair that simply stuck her tongue at him before turning back to Melfina.  
  
"Well I will blow it back up when I am done, I promise Mel" She squeaked nodding reassuringly to the soft raven hair that only hummed a small umm, before pulling the pan farther away and sliding it into the oven.  
  
"Ahh...actually Aisha, I was wondering if you could help me with something in my room she spoke calmly thinking quickly of a way to distract the bright eyes from the dough. "I needed to move my dresser to the other side of the wall, and it is just to heav-"  
  
"Ohh Don't worry Melfina! For a Ctarl Ctarl such as myself moving dressers is far to easy!" Aisha said laughing, quickly getting up and heading towards the living space as the soft raven hair and bioandroid rushed after her. Unsure of just what would happen to the glass contents she didn't worn Aisha about, neatly sitting on top.  
  
Suzuka sighed at her crew mates, slightly amused before the voice of the small boy broke her thoughts "Evening"  
  
"Well good evening Jim, and what are you up to at such a-"  
  
"Jim? Jim?" Gilliam spoke from the ship, causing both the assassin and the blonde to look towards the camera. "A message is currently coming in from Heighfong in real time. It appears to be from your friend Fred Lou. Shall I put it through?"  
  
"Yeah sure, play it Gilliam, and wake up Gene." the slightly annoyed tone answered, talking to Fred was never much of a treat.  
  
"Hi there Jim!" Fred appeared on the monitor, smiling as he toyed with his ear "You are looking awfully well this evening, I trust everyone is in good health?  
  
"Yeah we're fine Fred, and Gene is asleep if you want that I should-"  
  
"Oh don't bother, it doesn't matter which of you I talk to. I know the other will hear it soon enough. It's wonderful news really." he paused releasing his ear and smiling wider. "I just got some very interesting information about a spaceship that has supposedly been constructed by both the space forces as well as the Kei pirates. "  
  
"Ahh.... A ship?" he said turning to the small pink can next to him "Go get  
  
Gene." he whispered pushing it away as he turned back to the monitor.  
  
"Yes that's right, a spaceship, originally registered as, what I think, the  
  
XGP."  
  
"XGP?" the blonde murmured, where the hell is Gene!?, what does Fred know about outlaw star!?  
  
"Yes supposedly the ship was stolen a while back, and has been missing for sometime."  
  
"Wow.... Stolen?, that's amazing" he tried to sound as convincing as possible nervously rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"I know." Fred grinned. "That's assuming it was ever real at all of course."  
  
"Aaa, Where did you hear all this Fred? These are some really wild stories?"  
  
"Oh, well Jim it really just fell into my lap! Recently I have receive some equipment for it, but since there is no owner of the XGP I figured that you and Gene might be interested. Since this equipment looks as though it might be suitable for a grappler ship such as yours."  
  
"What kind of equipment?" Jim spun around in his seat now facing the red haired outlaw standing in his boxers and a shirt stretching, eyes closed un-entertained with Fred.  
  
"Gene! I am so glad your up! Jim is never quite as fun to talk to!" Fred exclaimed reaching back up to toy with his ear.  
  
"Is that so." the outlaw answered amused as he leaned onto the deck towards  
  
Jim from his seat in the cockpit. "I can't imagine why."  
  
"So Fred? This equipment?..." the blonde asked now turning to face the monitor after giving Gene a slightly annoyed yet humored look.  
  
"Oh yes that" the hand again dropping from his ear. "I would be willing to sell it to you at a very fair discount, considering there is no ship for it to be delivered to."  
  
"Well what kind of equipment is it?" the outlaw asked now leaning back in his seat, arms behind his head.  
  
"Oh well, I can't tell you over this line Gene, because this information involves the Kei pirates I wouldn't want to attract any *un-intentional* attention if you understand what I mean. However, I know both you and Jim will be quite pleased with what I have to show you. So I am prepared to meet with you tomorrow afternoon here on Heigfong. We can meet at an old warehouse, number 32 about forty-five minutes South of the space docks...How does that sound? I can show you everything once you are here?"  
  
"That sounds great Fred!" The outlaw exclaimed excited as this deal that had, as Fred would say, fallen into his lap.  
  
"Well then I guess I will see you both tomorrow, sleep well tata!" Fred closed out from the monitor.  
  
"Well what do you think of that Jim? All I had to do was go to bed, and wa la Fred calls up with a deal. Makes me wonder what exactly you are doing on that computer all day." The outlaw spoke teased, stretching and getting up from his chair. Grinning as he left the cockpit with Jim hurrying after him.  
  
"Yeah, well Gene. We still have to find a way to *Pay* for this *wa la deal*  
  
or we'll be in debt to Fred even more than we are now!" The blonde's hair ruffled as he moved his arms exasperated at the laziness his partner seemed to own straight to the core.  
  
"Ahh stop worrying Jim, who knows what gadgets Fred has got for us. For all you know Starwind and Hawking might be able to pull off even more job in even less time, how's that sound?" He said glancing down at his younger partner who didn't share his enthusiasm.  
  
"Sure that'd be nice and all Gene." The blue eyes gave him a skeptical look "But to be honest it sounds like crap. It'll never work out." Blonde hair frowning at him now.  
  
"Suit yourself, I am going to bed.Night." with that the outlaw left the young blonde in the hall as he closed the door to his quarters and retired for the night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heigfong was as crowded as always. The streets jam packed with pedestrians,  
  
cars, aliens and other oddities. The outlaw watched as the bioandroid eyes glowed to the sounds of the people and the cars.  
  
"Here it is Gene, 32." his partner's voice broke his thoughts as he looked up at the warehouse. The car shifting his weight slightly as Jim put it into park and pulled out the key.  
  
"Melfina, why don't you wait in the car, Jim and I will handle Fred and the business. It shouldn't take more then a half an hour." he smiled slyly at her, sure of the deal  
  
"Yeah, and if you need us for any reason Mel, you can honk the horn like this" the blonde grinned pressing his hand onto the steering wheel as the car left out a loud blow  
  
"You just had to get it in didn't you Jim?" the outlaw mumbled stepping out of the car, a dull slump on his face.  
  
"Hey there weren't any people in our way, coming here, how could I resist?"  
  
Jim snickered as the bioandroid watched them walk up the cement steps and into a shabby warehouse. She sat quietly and looked out at the cars that ran by on the highway, enjoying the moving colors. Patiently waiting for them to return.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Gene! How good of you to come! It is *so* nice to see you again!" Fred exclaimed rapping his arms around the annoyed outlaw. Ignoring the small growls as Gene tried to push himself free.  
  
"Yeah, well we were happy to come and see you too Fred." he exhaled still shoving as his younger partner rolled his eyes. Yeah, we were just thrilled the boy thought to himself.  
  
"Aww Jim!" his eyes went back up to the purple head of hair now coming down to him. "You are just getting so tall! I can't wait to see you when yore as old as Gene!" He laughed arms rapped around the small boy grimacing at the last sentence.  
  
"So what is this so called deal Fred." the outlaw said. "Lets see some of the goods huh?" He grinned sitting down in one of the two chairs facing the only desk in the entire first floor. Obviously Fred had brought that with his two bodyguards who stood in black behind the desk.  
  
"Oh yes I almost forgot! Oscar will you go and get those for me" he said snapping his fingers as one of the body guards left to another room. "You two should really come and see me more often, we never get to just talk Gene."  
  
"Yeah I know" the outlaw sighed as he saw Jim fighting down laughter. He shot him a look. He didn't need anyone offending Fred and breaking the deal, but the smile didn't fade.  
  
"Oh believe me Fred, Gene wants to come, but we just get so busy!" Jim said laughing. Watching Gene just do hard exhausted sigh, he knew Fred would never live that one down.  
  
"Aww! That is just so sweet!" Fred laughed "Oscar!" he then snapped as the man returned from the other room "It is about time, it's not like you actually had to carry the equipment in yourself." Fred sneered as he took a disk from the man.  
  
"Hey come on Fred." the outlaw said lightly "That does look a bit heavy." He grinned watching Fred grunt some amusement. Jim, who just couldn't stand holding down his laughter, broke down. Fighting back all those previous laughs was just killing him!  
  
The bodyguard groaned, disgusted he had just become the butt of their joke.  
  
~*~  
  
Who the hell does that man think he is, what a worthless outlaw. He glared at the red and blonde hair form behind his dark glasses. I can understand Mr. Lou, but those two have some nerve. Always in here for money and supplies. Disgusting. If I didn't have a reputation I would show them each who the fuck they were laughing at, cut them both down to size just like that.  
  
~*~  
  
"The data is on a disk?" Jim said straighter as he caught sight of the small blue disk. Suddenly more interested in the deal  
  
"Yes Jim. You need to download it into your laptop, and I would appreciate if you opened all the necessary files elsewhere both of them were recently hired." Fred said smiling, waving his hand to his bodyguards behind him. "You will need a C1 adapter Jim. I understand those are especially rare, will that be a problem?" Both Fred and the outlaw turned as the blonde got up placing his laptop on the desk, disk in hand.  
  
"Naa, I got it Fred. It's no problem at all." Jim shrugged, digging through his bag quickly and pulling out a small adapter and cord which attached to his laptop and held the disk.  
  
"Are you sure you should let him handle that sir?" the same bodyguard leaned down to his boss.  
  
"Why?! I can handle it just fine buddy!" The blonde shot back annoyed "I  
  
would like to see you-"  
  
"Aww Jim don't waste your time." The outlaw sighed. "We can't all be a computer wizards like you." He said tired, leaning back into his chair, again and placing his hands behind his head.  
  
"Pay no attention to Oscar Jim, I know you are perfectly capable." Fred smiled. "Apparently some people should just mind their own business, what happens here is of no personal concern." Fred said addressing the man, who now stood at a form of attention fighting back his disgust and fury for that stuck up kid that just insulted him again.  
  
The download was completed in a matter of minutes, and despite Fred's desperate attempts to convince both Starwind and Hawking out to lunch. Both seemed eager to open the *necessary files* and escape anymore hugs.  
  
"Alright Gene, just make sure you call again soon." Fred smiled hugging the red haired outlaw again and practically smothering him.  
  
"Hey Gene!" Jim yelled down to the outlaw, slowly making his way to the door to escape Fred. "Grab my adapter, I am going ahead to check on Melfina!" He grinned, score, Mel was a perfect excuse to have to leave early.  
  
"Don't worry Jim!" He watched Fred raise his arm to him, as if to wave goodbye. "I will just hug you twice next time!" Fred smiled, momentarily loosing his focus on Gene as the blonde grimaced. Practically tripping to fall flat on his face with the thought of Fred hugging him for that long as he bolted for the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't wait to see what Fred has got for us." the outlaw grinned glancing from the road to the laptop that lie in between him and Jim in the front seat.  
  
"Yeah, it must have been something big, or he would have just let us open it there." Jim said grinning, his muddled blonde hair blowing into his face as he pulled his laptop over and opened it.  
  
"That really didn't take much time at all." the bioandroid said sweetly from the back seat as the car pulled in front of the space docks once again to the rest of the crew.  
  
"Hey everyone!" the Ctarl Ctarl squeaked delighted. Quickly coming to the side of the car and leaning in. "How'd it go!?"  
  
"It went fine Aisha." the outlaw said dully, getting out and walking to the curb.  
  
"Yeah Fred let us upload the information about the new-"  
  
"Shit" the blonde stopped talking as Gene swore. Blue eyes glancing at the irritated scarred face as Aisha ruffled his hair.  
  
"What?" He frowned confused. "What's the matter Gene?"  
  
"The adapter.thing. I left your adapter...thingy behind Jim" the outlaw said avoiding contact with the blonde hair as he awaited the reaction.  
  
"...YOU DID WHAT!!" the boy screamed shoving Aisha away with frustration and moving closer to Gene.  
  
"Hey it was an accident!" The outlaw made fast eye contact to plead his case. "I was in such a rush to get away from Fred I forgot to grab it off the table."  
  
"GENE! DO you have any idea how expensive a C1-"  
  
"Ahh I know I know. Can't we just get another one?  
  
"...........NO! NO! We can't just get another one! Gene I can't believe you can just be so irresponsible!" Jim scowled up to the outlaw, hands on his hips, frowning mad..  
  
"What! What did you just say!?" Gene frowned leaning down to the blonde and pushing into his face. "Look Jim I don't really think me forgetting one thing is any big deal. So what? It's just an adaptor, I am just as-"  
  
"Ahh just forget about it, I will go and get it, Myself!" the boy yelled pushing past his partner to get around the side of the car.  
  
"What?" The outlaw did a fast double blink. "Well find!" His baffled face quickly becoming a mad frown. "Don't let me stand in your way!" he barked as the boy's small attempts to push past "And here! Don't forget the keys!" the outlaw yelled, sending an irritated grunt at the blonde hair he threw the keys at. Frowning blue eyes in the drivers seat standing up slightly to glare at him for a moment as the keys impacted.  
  
"Gene?" The outlaw frowned, hearing Mel's soft voice from behind him. "Don't you think.well, don't you think you should maybe go with-"  
  
"No! No I don't think that I should go with him!" the outlaw cut the bioandroid off annoyed. His fast snap causing her to remove her hand from his shoulder and clutch it to her chest. "Jim can just go by himself, I wouldn't want my immaturity to get in his way!" he sneered  
  
"Neither would I!" the boy yelled leaning over the steering wheel, the bioandroid and the Ctarl Ctarl silent the whole time. However, Aisha had a strong irritated look of disapproval on her face as she stared at Gene. Starting the car, Jim placed an arm behind him and backed out.  
  
"Don't hurry back Jim! I don't want to get in your way!" the outlaw sneered watching the blonde pull out. "But when and if you do" he said sourly, knowing damn well the boy would back "We will be in the hotel down the block." Jim didn't answer or acknowledge as the car pulled out and roared down the road.  
  
"Gene?..."  
  
"Not now Melfina." the outlaw snapped frowning before taking a second and sighing. His dark eyes turning around to her, softer. "Hey I am sorry Mel. Sometimes Jim just presses my buttons. it's nothing really." He smiled softly looking into her bright mocha eyes to reassure her before glancing at Aisha in case more explanation was needed. His face sighing to a dull look at the large ice cream cone she was now inhaling, completely un- entertained with all of their familiar arguing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Gene Starwind you can be such an ass hole, the small blonde thought as took another left. He reached up and touched where the keys had hit him in the forehead, before he scowled to himself. Not only am I pissed at Gene for being so damn stubborn....... But now I have to go back and face Fred. Why couldn't he just listen to me for once and pick up my adapter!? Didn't he have any idea how expensive, not to mention how rare those things were!  
  
It better still be there Gene, cause you are so dead if it isn't I......the boys thoughts where interrupted as he pulled back up to the warehouse. A single bodyguard visible outside, just now locking the door. The man looked up as he pulled into the same space they had been in before and got out.  
  
"What the hell are you doing back so soon kid?" Oscar asked sourly.  
  
"None of your business. Is Fred still here?" the blonde demanded walking right up to the guard and knocking onto the door "Hey I need to get back in, how's about unlocking this door hmmm?"  
  
The blonde waited for a second as the man stared at him, or at least thought he was staring at him. The eyes where hidden behind black sunglasses, and the man seemed to be contemplating opening the door. Which irritated him, he didn't want his adapter in there any longer then necessary.  
  
"Unlock the door?.Sure, I will unlock the door" the man sneered twisting the key back around and shoving the light wood of the door in fast. Ignoring it as it swung wide open and hit the wall with a crash. Blonde hair jumping lightly at the sound as it stood looking at him. Watching him cock an eyebrow as he waiting for the stupid kid to go in. Blue eyes walking in slow at first, cautious, and then quickly heading back to the desk where he had left god knows what.  
  
Oscar turned around shutting the door and locking it quietly. As he turned around the boy was unplugging that same thing he had pulled out of his bag earlier.  
  
Oh so he had left it here. "How smart are you now kid?" he sneered  
  
"What?" the blonde said, not turning around until he was rapping wire around his fingers so as to not allow them to tangle inside his bag.  
  
"I said." He grinned walking over to the blonde hair. "How smart are you now?" Grinning down at the confused blue eyes that looked up at him. That disgusting little maggot that thought he was so bug just cause he had some fancy toys. This brat had no idea how hard the real world was, no idea how hard it was to make it in the streets.he'd have to show him. "Huh" He almost laughed at the small mouth that slowly licked it's lips becoming uneasy.  
  
Blue eyes glancing around, the door was shut, the room was empty. There was no where to hid he thought, placing his eyes firmly back on the man. There is nothing he can do to me that I haven't gotten before, his head reassured fast as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. His heart beating a little faster.but he had made it before, through all the beatings and the insults.I.I can make it again, he thought shakily.  
  
He glared up at the man, the shaky way his head was speaking to him invisible on his face. Why isn't he moving!? Why does he keep staring at me like that.with that sick smile?  
  
"If your gonna do something just go ahea-" The blonde stopped talking as he hit the floor; the fist that had just backhanded him towering above him in the air. He felt warm sour taste of blood in his mouth, as he looked back up at the guy with a fast exhale.  
  
"How big are you now you little shit!" the blonde cringed and gasped as something struck him in the ribs knocking the air out of him. His eyes and teeth clenching tight as he gagged, coughing into the cement of the floor.  
  
"Ahm" His throat choking a noise as he felt himself suddenly being pulled up by the back of his hair. His feet quickly struggling to find the ground beneath him as the fingers twisted into his golden strains yanked. Grinning at his tense pained face as the blue eyes opened slightly. Small hands snapping at the wrist holding his hair to ease more pain as they saw the punch coming. Towards his face. His coughing figure falling back against the cement floor of the ware house again. His body being kicked a couple more times. Gene! His brain screamed, his mouth opening to mimic as it swallowed and drooled some blood onto the gray colored floor. His head spinning in the shadows of the vacant dusty room as he tried to fight the pain in his mouth and stomach. "aaaAHGe..(coughing) Gene!-"  
  
"Oh no your not." Strong growling hands suddenly snapped at him, yanking him off the floor. "You shut the hell up kid, I am gonna cut you down to size." His arm wiggling out of the grasp as the man only grinned at the short, scared, bleeding figure. "I'll tell you where you belong alright."  
  
The sneer came from above him. He tried to run, to get away. He scrambled- almost on his feet-almost further away as he felt a hand grabbing his shoulder, the top of his arm,  
  
it was too strong. The ground beneath his feet disappearing, slamming face down onto the vacant desk in the middle of the warehouse. His teeth clenched hard as mad as he was scared before a small "ugh" choke escaped his mouth. His stomach tightening as he started to feel sick, his breathing jumping in an out sporadically. What was happening, was something he had never felt before. GENE! His head screamed Help! Find me please, I am sorry I yelled...oh man I am so sorry I yelled just come! FIND ME GENE! Find mEE! "Gene help me." He whimpered as he felt the hands on him. The one on his upper half pressing into the back of his head and shoulders. Smashing his face into the wood while holding him still. He was struggling and pushing upward but it was useless. His hands scrambling, racing, searching to find something, a weapon, a way to find back, but he couldn't. Nothing but the flat hard wood constantly swirling under his fingers as he moved them around, their jerky shakes snapping each time the man's lower hand moved. Slowly sliding up from where it was an inch or so and slowly un-strapping the belt he was wearing. His blue eyes staring into the wood slightly as his hands stopped. No sound other then the small clink of his belt buckle and the sudden loosened feeling to the rim of his pants. His mind telling him was coming, trying to brace him with it's warnings but he couldn't take it.  
  
"I am gonna cut you down to size kid, cut you down real nice. You go ahead and yell if you want to. There is no one here who can hear you." the man said chuckling to himself as he pulled the boys clothes from around him. The small figure under his hands trembling as it realized the inevitability of the strength holding it there. The blonde hair ruffling as the jacket and then the shirt was pulled away. GENE! Where are you! His head screamed, but no words came out, his open mouth gapping lightly. Suspended with his wide staring eyes as the man moved up against him. Only the sick twisting feeling making itself known in his stomach as the man joined him on the desk, moving over him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is ridiculous!" the red haired outlaw barked from the hotel bed where sat relaxing. "What could possibly be taking him this long!?" He frowned looking straight ahead at the wall .  
  
"Well you did tell him not to hurry back Gene. Maybe wittle Jimmy decided to listen to you for once." Aisha smirked half a lollipop sticking out of the side of her mouth as she unwrapped a hamburger. Sitting happily on the twin bed next to his, just laughing at his irritation.  
  
"Ahh shut up Aisha! You-" the outlaw paused watching the bioandroid walk into the room from the door that connected the two bedrooms. Aisha had kept Gene from getting three separate rooms, for Jim she thought. After fighting with Gene she knew Jim would be irritated so she had saved them thirty Wong. Silently aware of the stress her small friend was under. "He has been gone for seven hours Mel! It's eight o'clock damnt. It's not like we don't have things to do around here. This is some attitude he has when we're supposed to be running a business!" Red unruly hair fell into the dark eyes of the man as he sat up. His hand on his head, he was starting to get a headache. Aaa from what now? He thought, I can't believe that Jim would act like this, and on Heighfong! Seven hours and not even call! There is no reason why he would want to be around Fred any longer then necessary. A twinge of guilt and worry was growing in the outlaw's stomach. It wasn't like his young partner, not like him at all.  
  
"Gene...go and look for Jim...please....please apologize. You know he mans well.." the bio android sat on the twin bed parallel to Gene's where Aisha was just moments ago.  
  
Besides a small table, nightstand in between the two and dresser it was the only other piece of furniture in the room. Melfina is right; he thought to himself. I shouldn't have acted like such a bonehead earlier.  
  
  
  
"Alright." He sighed still staring ahead at the wall before flicking his eyes to the small pink can on top of the dresser. "Gilliam!" the outlaw barked "Home in on Jim's signal, I am done wasting time here, Where is he?" the outlaw now sat arms crossed over his chest annoyed, glaring at the small can.  
  
"I am sorry Gene, but Jim is not wearing his intercom...Would you like to try and home in on the Ehefrau?"  
  
"Yeah yeah, just tell me where he is.." the outlaw mumbled annoyed  
  
After several moments Gilliam instructed that the signal of the Ehrfrau was located in front of warehouse 32 approximately forty-five minutes South of the space docks.  
  
"Well that's a relief." the outlaw sighed "Don't worry Mel, he's probably just blowing off some steam. I'll go pick him up." With that the outlaw grabbed his cape and headed for the door.  
  
"Hurry back Gene!" Aisha screeched from behind him. "I rented Return of the Undead One, Two and Three! The zombies! The zombies!" she laughed bounding back through the connecting bedroom door of both their two rooms with Melfina. Mocha eyes who turned to smile at her outlaw as he picked up his caster and walked out into the main hall.  
  
"Are there really zombies in it Aisha?" she turned back to the Ctarl Ctarl who was now bouncing up and down on one of their twin beds.  
  
"Sure" she squeaked "They want to eat your brain Melfina!" The mocha eyes smiled, laughing softly as she flicked on the tv and sat down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The boy let out a small moan, he felt numb as he lie on the concrete floor of the warehouse. His clothes on top of him in a heap. He was shivering but couldn't bring his arms to grasp his jacket. He felt like shit, but he knew he had to get up. He started to lift his head and a twinge of pain shot through his body. "Ahhh" he heard his own cry echo for several seconds around him in the darkness. He knew he must have passed out sometime when Oscar was still with him. He placed a hand over his face and just peered up at the ceiling, so far away from him, everything and everyone so far away from him. He was groggy and his vision was blurred as he used the desk for support, slowly pulling himself up. It seemed that with each move he made, he found a new part that hurt. He could see blood on his legs, some on the floor, his face, and his hands. He didn't know where it had all come from. He reached for his jacket, but collapsed to his knees. Another cry of pain echoed off into the distance, seeming to pulling a piece of him away and wake another part up with each sound. Yet, his heart was not racing, his palms were not sweaty, I am breathing he thought.....slowly.....steadily. Under his bright golden hair, was an empty expressionless face. His eyes swollen and pink above the small cut on his cheek and his sore nose. He pulled his pants towards him, slowly, it hurt. His face cringing to a tight low painful moan as he worked into his pants and shirt. His fingers to numb to feel what they were doing. Rubbery and over exhausted from squeezing each side of the table white knuckled while Oscar was there with him. I don't look right, he thought looking down at his shaking hands, and dressed form. Someone is going to notice, someone will notice his head murmured as he picked his jacket up from the floor and gingerly tied it around his waist slowly. His now fully clothed self slowly looking up towards the door.standing there silent and still for a few seconds.and then the world hit him. He felt his stomach lurch, the liquid inside his throat as he stood gagging, puking all over the floor.  
  
His stomach was dry but still it tried, bile now in his mouth as his body tried again and again to throw any contents from its digestive track on to the concrete. His eyes cast up from the small puddle of souping bile and blood that was on the floor. Breathing unsteadily, an ill look on his face, it was open lightly, the door. Apparently Oscar had just strolled out leaving him there on the floor. He started shuffling, dragging himself towards it.  
  
He didn't decide to leave consciously; it was as if it were the last instinct left from what had happened before he passed out.  
  
Staring at the door, while a world of pain swept over him, Oscar above him, inside him. Whispering into his ear as if it were a game while each pumping thrust brought more tears to his eyes, and blood to the table. He could hear something outside and headlights shown in through the foggy dusty windows. He saw his hand trembling before him as it rested upon the knob of the door. The hallow high pitched squeak also echoing back into the warehouse as he pulled it open.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The night air blew through his hair, through his light shirt and stung his cuts; he could feel dried blood on the parts of him the wind could not touch. He stumbled slightly on the cement steps and fell to his knees again. The pain flying through him wildly as he sat silent and dull.  
  
Great so he has just been sitting here the whole time so I could worry, he thought, shifting the car into park and leaving it running. "Hey Jim come on!" the outlaw said leaning over the side of the car, the motor purring. Jim was just sitting there his face cast down. The outlaw waiting, watching as the boy didn't make a move. "Aaa come on Jim I-.I.I am sorry I yelled." he quickly spit out watching for the reaction. The You should be! or Good! that would snap at him, with the blonde hair that would get up and come get in the car. "Look" He let out a heavy sigh. " Would you just get into the car? I was wo..worr.." his voice trailed off as the dark eyes squinted to see better. Was that blood? Dried blood on the white cargos?  
  
His hand fumbled for the latch to the door, not removing his eyes from the golden hair, as if he would loose the boy in the shadows.  
  
"Jim?" he walked towards him. The smell, there was a smell on the boy he couldn't place. "Jim!" the outlaw grabbed the boy's shoulder as the body underneath his grasp shot back, a scream admitting from the child as it scrambled backwards out of the strong hands. His scarred form jumping slightly, at the sudden movement and terrified scream that echoed off to the empty docks. Almost mocking them with the empty dark space that seemed to stretch forever in every direction, beaten back only by the bright headlights of the car behind him.  
  
The boy choked softly, still sitting, now trying to stand up, standing there in front of him, breathing.  
  
What the hell.What the hell is this!? The outlaws mind was on fire, the cut on his cheek the blood in his hair on his arms, all, all over hands, and why so on his pants? "Jim" He stated the boy's name cautiously now. "Just.it's ok, don't move.it's.ok."" the outlaw whispered slowly moving his hands towards the boy, who refused to let itself be touched. He lightly grasped the thin left shoulder from in front of him turning Jim body slightly. Blue eyes seemingly unaware he was being touched, just vacantly staring off into the black night.  
  
The jacket, the outlaw's mind raced as he started to slide the jacket slowly from around the boy's waist to uncover the back of the white pants as he was hit.  
  
"NO!" the boy's cry echoed into the distance, arms out against his partner pushing him away his head down.  
  
"Jim! Who did this to you!? What happened!?" the outlaw said getting firmer as his answers where denied. "Do you hear me!?" His scarred hands snapping at the thin shoulders and shaking. "Who!? Damnt I said Who JIM!?" His growled shaking watched as the blue eyes seemed to wake up, darting and blinking fast, everywhere, before landing on the red hair, the dark eyes.the outlaw.  
  
"GENE!" The light face seemed to recognize him now, suddenly aware he was there for the first time. Blonde hair overcome with what he had been asking for, for the last seven hours was suddenly there in front of him. His partner. "GENE!"  
  
"Its alright Jim.What the hell happened here." the outlaw's arms encircle the boy softly, as it shook, coughing beneath him. The dark eyes staring at the building right behind him, the warm liquid on his fingers, it's blood he thought looking down at it. Moving his hand onto the jacket slightly and gently under a small corner. Blood, his eyes closed. Damnt, what do I do now? His heard muttered as he slowly started pushing the boy off. Small hands clinging to him as he pushed them from his shirt. Pushing the blonde hair, those eyes, the trembling hands back onto the cement steps.  
  
"Ahhh GENE!!" The scream of pure terror echoed into the night. The outlaw stumbling out in front of him, down the steps and to the car. "please.Gene...."  
  
this time it is a whimper. A last pleading call for help. To not be left behind, alone in pain. Hot tears rolled down his light blood smeared cheeks, the salt stinging his cuts as he listened to his partner, his aniki throwing up onto the street in front of him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah he is ok, no, no he isn't. Is he still breathing? Yeah, he is still breathing. His mind was racing, glancing repeatedly into the rearview mirror at his partner. Blonde hair lying stomach down on the back seat, just, lying there breathing.  
  
"Jim?.Jim?" the outlaw again stretched his neck into the mirror, to the road and then turned around to the blonde through the space in the two front seats. The blue eyes just looked up at him as a response, listening to the curse words Gene muttered under his breath. "I left Aisha and Melfina back at the hotel, we got two rooms. Each with two twin beds. You were going to bunk with me. Aisha took claims on the TV, so I guess that leaves us out in the cold." The read hair dangled over the forced fake smile as he glanced back up into the mirror. "I am gonna phone the girls and let them know what happened as soon as we get to the hospital....ok?"  
  
"What!" his head was spinning, hospital!? "Ge...Gee" the boy coughed. "Gene! No way I am not going to the hospital!" the gloved hands struggled to lift themselves up panicking.  
  
"What!? Are you nuts Jim!?"  
  
"Gene! Don't make me go! You, you can't make me go! I am not goin....."  
  
the pleading voice slid onto the floor as the outlaw hit the breaks. The dark eyes cringed as he heard the boy hit over the screeching wheels.  
  
"Jim? get up" His dark eyes glared ahead.waiting.frowning.harder. "JIM I SAID GET UP!" the outlaw turned looking into the backseat, the engine purring inside the stationary car that sat in the middle of the road. "GET UP!" he yelled, his eyes stinging him, watching the boy try to pull himself back up onto the seat. Anger, confusion, rage, sorrow, guilt, his heart was pounding, and he wanted to kill at that very moment. Ripe them apart. Who ever did that. Let them know that no one touched his partner; no one hurt him without dealing with Gene Starwind. If he doesn't get up we are going to the hospital whether he likes it or not his mind frowned.  
  
Why did it have to be you, you and not me, his heart wrenched as the blue eyes turned back up to him. He could have taken it, could have fought it, beaten it...and if he couldn't, if he failed, lost, he could have taken it.not Jim. Too young, he was too young.  
  
"See" The blue eyes choked flicking back up at him. " I did! Now. Now.I don't have to go!" the boy sobbed, choking and heaving. Gene watched as the small boy nuzzled its face into the seat of the car curling into a ball. Tears streaming down the pained light cheeks as they tried to pull back and retaliate from the world, afraid and in more pain then ever. "Ahhaaa." His dark eyes just watching, a little less then staring. A mesmerizing numbness just washing over him, watching such a pure emotion flow from the blonde hair. Absolute fear and pain. "Ahaaa ahhaGEEENE!" He jumped, swallowing fast at the scream that made his heart jump. As if the gates of hell were opening under his younger partner, ready to swallow him up.  
  
He felt his hand ripping the car door open, as he hovered above the mess of blood and blonde hair, not sure where to lay his hand, what to say. Fuck it, he thought. He pressed his head against the boys back and grasped his shoulders with his hands. The boy screamed, a scream that sent chills down his spine, as if the blonde believed he would be attacked all over again.  
  
His eyes snapping open with the sound of his partner's heart disappearing, the boy scrambling to the other side of the car pressing its back against the side eyes squeezed shut.  
  
"Hey Jim! Wait.." the outlaw choked  
  
"AhhaaNOOO! Pleeease dooon't hurt Meee! HELP ME GEEENE! he screamed sobbing  
  
Just reach out and grab him...I am...I am gonna be sick again, the outlaw thought. He gulped back the vomit in his throat, "wh" he muttered under his voice. Then he felt as thought someone belted him over the head, Fred. Was it Fred?! What kind of sick person, would be able to "Hey Jim." He forced a fake smile to the closed blue eyes. "Open your eyes and see what's around you buddy. I am right here, why don't you get up and take my hand alright? Come here and take it." He whisphered, his heart pumping away in his chest as he watching the blue eyes just bleed more tears at his words. As if it were all a lie and he was still in the warehouse, wishing someone could help him, trying so hard to will Gene to save him while Oscar hurt him. Did those terrible-"Jim, I am right here, all you have to do is reach out and take my hand" the blonde hair was beginning to blunder his own eyes, but he fought back his tears "I don't know what...Jim.I still need you here, so just.take it.." He whisphered, blue eyes opening slightly, looking at him through a blur of salt water. Squinting at him, his outstretched hand as he held his breath. Reaching as far over as he could. "NOW JIM!" He snapped, blonde hair jumping out of it's skin and scrambling at him, coming at him fast to the yank that activated as soon as he felt the small fingers against his palm. His dark eyes closing as he heard the Geeene! again screamed at him as he pulled the trembling form into himself. As if now he could make up for some of what he had done, abandoned his friend, when he needed him more.  
  
Gene, its Gene his mind answered himself over and over again. I am outside, no one can...Gene is here, he would never hurt me...he would never do anything like that, never try to.try to hurt me..  
  
His body was trembling under the arms of the outlaw, coughing and sobbing.  
  
"Let it go Jim, let it go. Relax. Whoever did this to you is going to pay for it you hear?" he shook the boy gently in his arms. "There gonna pay..." The outlaw shut his eyes stopping as he felt his own voice cracking, but they were soon open again as the boy began vomiting trying to lean over his cape and the car to the street. His scarred hands hanging onto the beating chest that jumped and gagged as it threw up to his side before silencing to small puffs of breath.  
  
"Take....take me home Gene" the voice shook.  
  
But he just hugged him closer "Don't worry, I am not going to take you anywhere you don't want to go. You will stay with me." the outlaw murmured burrowing his head into his partners shoulder for a brief second as he felt the child's heart booming through his chest onto his own. The boy was stopping now, calming. Clinging to him so desperately that his knuckles where white and it must have hurt dearly when they tightened to the feeling of motion as the outlaw rose with his partner and walked back to the front seat. Shifting the car back into drive and turning around, back towards the hotel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jim wake up" the blue eyes opened to see the face of his partner towering above him; his body didn't hurt so badly anymore. Aspirin, it must have been some kind of pain killer he put into my mouth, the boy thought. Distinctly remembering the scarred fingers that appeared at his mouth, saying something as it made him eat the most disgusting tasting thing ever. His blonde hair coming around now without all the pain, groggily trying to sit up and see the surroundings.  
  
"Shhh...we're at the hotel, I am gonna go in and see what the girls are doing. Get them back into their own room and then I am going to come back and get you." the outlaw hushed as Jim realized that his partner was already outside the car door, leaning in over the passengers side to talk to him. He felt himself getting nervous. Reaching up and grabbing the yellow clock that was draping into the car.  
  
"Gene, don't-don't leave me out here, all by myself." the blue eyes cried to him darting around the outside of the car, struggling to pull himself up.  
  
"Hey, no it's nothing like that" Scarred hands gently pushing him back. " You just sit tight here. You want Mel and Aisha to see you the way you are? They will never get off my back." he teased pushing the blonde back into the seat gently. "One sec..." He murmured as he pulled his head out of the car and went rushing towards the doors.  
  
"Gene!" the boy whispered into the darkness, but his friend had disappeared inside the building without him. He shrank back into the car silently, as if any sudden movement would bring his attacker back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Gene Starwind opened the door to room 81B there was no one in the room,  
  
turning on a lamp and locking the connecting door to 79B, he quickly hurried back downstairs and outside.  
  
For once in his life the boy didn't fight the arms that scooped him up and carried him inside. Gene felt the boy's legs pushing against his arm in pain as they ran underneath him, and the outlaw felt a rush of guilt and concern that he had momentarily disregarded his partners wounds. Quickly moving him through the halls, he entered 81B with no hassle from the bioandroid or the Ctarl Ctarl who were obviously engrossed in their movie.  
  
Enough so as to scare both Starwind and Hawking out of their mind when  
  
Melfina screeched "Zombies Aisha!" and a number of pillows were heard being thrown against the wall towards the television.  
  
The outlaw laid his partner down on the bathroom counter and stood back looking at him in the light. The boy propped himself up on his elbows looking around, "How much did we pay for this Gene?" he finally questioned squinting in the light.  
  
"Jim...." the outlaw returned, but no other words came. He didn't know what to do. He had to make sure that his partner wasn't hurt, had to get the blood off him. But this was nothing like the time he skinned his knee, or pulled a muscle, he couldn't just demand that Jim show him. This was something entirely different, and to make matters worse, the fact that the boy had been in some sort of shock earlier prohibited him from leaving him alone.  
  
"Why are you looking at me?" the blue eyes darted back and forth on his partner's. But no words came back to answer him, instead he felt a washcloth brushing against his face. He pulled it away from his Gene looking at the blood on it frowning. He felt tears starting to well up in his eyes once again as he fought them.  
  
"Its alright now Jim." he heard Gene say, his partner's words stinging him even more as he felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently. He might have been able to force back the tears before Gene spoke, but not after. They just silently ran down his face, as he stared at the blood on the washcloth and then what was dried on his wrist and pants.  
  
"I tried to fight Gene-but he was so much stronger. I tried to-but I ...I couldn't and, well, he wasahh.he.ahahahaa" he began sobbing again. He didn't want to, he didn't want to keep crying like this. Seeming so helpless, covered in dirt, sweat, seamen, blood and who knows what else. He felt his partners hands around his shoulders pulling him closer to Gene's body from the counter top. He kept remembering everything, even though he didn't want to, even though he hated it. It made him sick, and he thought he was going to throw up again. Gene must have sensed it because he felt himself being moved, suddenly staring down at the sink, but all that fell in were tears and some blood from his hair. He suddenly became aware of the water running behind him, Gene had started filling the tub and he didn't even notice before. "Gene, I am ok, I not gonna.....gonna throw up." he murmured. The floor appearing back under his feet, the shrill of pain as his partner set him down and now sat crouching before him.  
  
"Jim....we have got to get you cleaned up before anyone sees you like this.ok?" He sent a wink feeling the boy's forehead as a small hand gingerly shoved it off and forced a smile.  
  
"Yeah...ok......" neither of them moved until he felt a tug on his jacket, he snapped with a sudden jerk. Remembering it being pulled off before, then his shirt, then everything else. The pain, that grin above him, speaking directly into his ear as it used him. Laughing as it forced itself against him, to where he couldn't fight it off, to the point where he couldn't even move.  
  
"Hey don't forget where you are buddy." the dark eyes shook him slightly as he started to look pale.  
  
He doesn't think that I...that I would ever do anything like that does he? The outlaw thought to himself. But the body inside the oversized now overly disastrous coat relaxed, and let it slid off around his arms.  
  
The small blonde picking up the washcloth and rubbing its face as it turned to the mirror. He could feel his partners eyes burning into his back and he couldn't take it. "Just say it Gene!" he suddenly snapped, watching the outlaw's fast blink. Taken back a bit by the sudden appearance of any forceful strength left in the boy.  
  
But he froze scared stiff in front of the mirror as he felt the hand on his back sliding his shirt upward to see the bruises and dried blood. He had put it on backwards, his shirt, and it hung down revealing the top of his back, catching his partners attention. It stung when he felt the larger hands touch his bruises softly and feel the side of his rib cage to see if anything was broken. Then the shirt fell back down around him. Exhaling with relief he turned to face his partner, his heart still pounding.  
  
"Jim, you have got to take bath and get all of this off you." he said pulling some dirt and blood out of the child's hair. "I am gonna sit on the floor right here" he said backing up and sliding down the wall until has sitting with his arms propped against his raised knees. "I can't leave you because you were in shock before, and....." his voice trailed "Just use the curtain, I don't mean to put you on the spot...." he trailed again as he watched the blue eyes catch the shower curtain in their view, while the mouth stayed closed. Not giving any signs of arguing. His eyes casting down to the floor, he really didn't want to stay, but he knew that he couldn't leave the boy alone in case he started going back into shock, so he did the best he could for his friend. Loading the tub with antibacterial bubbles and leaning against the bathroom wall with a warm towel soaking over his head, maybe he doesn't want me to leave him alone; maybe that's why he didn't argue with me.  
  
Several times he listened to his small partner's quick inhale of pain and an article of clothing fall to the floor, I want to help, but it is better I stay here, he thought to himself, finally peeking through the towel the sounds of the water moving. Behind the curtain a small silhouette breathing heavily was easing itself into the water, he slid the towel back over his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall again. Fred Fred Fred, he thought to himself, boy am I coming to see you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Under the warm towel Gene felt his eyes getting heavy as he started to drift off to sleep, this night, this whole night, it was just too much for him, all of it. The memory of Jim sitting outside the warehouse starring up at him in terror but not recognizing him sent a shiver through his body; as he was wide awake again, his stomach rocking.  
  
"Gene?" the silhouette moved from behind the curtain  
  
"Yeah Jim?" the outlaw waited for a question, a statement, a can you get me, an I need you to....but there was nothing. "Are you about ready to get out of there buddy? You must look like some kind of prune." he laughed lightly, hoping to raise the spirits of the tense and quite shadow. Instead no answer fallowed just some sounds of water moving softly. "You know I have a towel over my head over here don't you?" the outlaw said again sliding a small piece away from his eye to peer out. "Yeah that's right, I will probably just sit here, under this wet towel until I develop pneumonia." he smiled to himself. As small silhouette hand became a real flesh and blood one grasping the curtain and pulling it from the tub as a pair of blue eyes looked at him from over the rim. The outlaw knew the boy couldn't tell that he could see him.  
  
"Gene?...." the small voice seemed to somehow communicate through the entire room touching everything in it softly.  
  
"Yeah?" the outlaw mumbled casually watching the eyes. They were upset now, blinking repeatedly until focusing on the ceiling trying to fight back the shine growing in them. "Hey what's the matter Jim? I told you I was right here, don't think I am gonna climb in there with you because I won't do it. He watched the eyes smile now at the humor. Then jump as thump ran through the wall a small cry of brains! brains! Came seeping in from the other room. The blue eyes smiled more, and the outlaw thought he heard the boy laugh to himself, calming down.  
  
"What are we going to do with my clothes?" the voice thrived over the undead from the other room.  
  
"That's a good question...can I take this off my head so I can look ahem?" -no reply- "Jim?"  
  
"k......but you better stay where you are Gene Starwind no games!" the boy shot at him from the tub his eyes frowning over the rim as the outlaw pulled the towel off mumbling. He slid the clothes over to him with his foot all the while placing his hands on his head as if he were under arrest making goofy faces, the eyes squinted and then smiled.  
  
"Well James" the outlaw sighed doing his best to impersonate an Englishmen  
  
"It seems that you have simply tarnished your clothing be-hond salvation....I think I am going to ha-lf to call the butl-ur." a small laugh echoed from the tub. "In the mean time ol'chap I spo-os you'll have to wear some of gram-ma-ma's ol'sheets." The squinting blue eyes let out another small laugh. "No, seriously Jim, why don't you just wear one of my shirts or something cause I don't know where on Earth we are going to get another pair of such unstylish white pants." the outlaw grinned tossing the blood stained pants to the other corner, warm water flicking him in the face from the tub. "Yup" he sighed getting up, the blue eyes fallowing his as he rose "I'll go get one" he walked to the door and opened it, the room was much colder then the moist bathroom, more zombie noises flowed in from the next room as he heard Aisha squeaking something about not squeezing her arm like that. The outlaw pulled out a red shirt and headed towards the bathroom, "Here" he stuck his hand through the curtain draping the shirt over the side of the tub before resuming his spot on the floor with the towel. "You know I plan on bring the hotel up on charges if I get pneumonia from their towel." The red hair murmured.  
  
  
  
"Yeah good luck." the sarcastic tone of the boy's voice let the 100% cotton outlaw know that he was on the right track with his partner and he sighed heavily. He reached up and pulled the towel off his face again, finding his partner in front of him rapped in a towel.  
  
"Gene! I said no games!" the boy growled through clenched teeth  
  
"Yeah Yeah, relax" the outlaw mumbled waving his hand in the air dismissing the boy's comments as the blonde blushed fiercely. The outlaw picked up the shirt from behind where the boy stood on the small rug. He had heard it slide off the tub and he didn't want Jim to have to pick it up. "Here" he said cupping either end of the head hole with his hands above his younger partner  
  
"I am capable of dressing myself if-" the boy mumbled as the shirt was pulled over his head. "Ahh Gene!" the boy yelled as he felt his arm being pulled from underneath the towel, the cold air hitting his skin as it was pulled through the sleeve and dropped. A tug on the second arm and it too was pulled through the sleeve. Before taking a swing at the head of red hair.  
  
"Hey hey! Lets not be hostile" the outlaw laughed teasingly the blue eyes groweling up at him with crimson cheeks, the shirt barely missed the floor as the neck hole almost reached each of the boy's shoulders.  
  
"You didn't have anything smaller?" the boy said sourly looking down at how ridiculous he looked in the shirt.  
  
"Well it will have to do for now cau-" the outlaw stopped as his partner let out a cry of pain pushing the arm that was just circling his body to pick him up away. The blue eyes squeezed shut as the head of blonde hair waited for the pain to ease.  
  
Geez I., I am really sorry Jim...I had no idea that...."  
  
"Yeah, it's ok Gene" the boy mumbled looking at the floor from where he stood the same height as the outlaw now sitting in front of him. The outlaw's dark eyes remained on the blonde for another second before also casting to the floor, trying to decide what to do with the current awkward situation. He didn't want his partner walking around just yet because it was clear to him that he seemed to be in pain just shifting his weight, but he also didn't exactly know how to pick him up because the boy never gave him a lot of practice and now with him being hurt he could easily end up.......  
  
The outlaw's thoughts were cut off as he felt the boy's arms slid around his neck. His blonde head pushing into Gene's shoulder. "Thanks for coming to get me Gene." he whispered tears soaking into his partner's shirt. The red unruly hair fell back over the outlaws eyes, his arms slowly circling around the boy ever so gently and lifting his practically weightless figure off the floor.  
  
Laying him down gently in the twin bed furthest from the door. The boy seemed to quickly get lost in the shirt and sheets that encased his body.  
  
As Gene's arms pulled away he felt his mind scream again. To not be left alone, his blue eyes shot open, he tried to pick himself back up from the bed but it was hurting him. He heard his partner in the bathroom cursing, letting the water out of the tub and straightening things up some. Coming back out and switching off the light he saw Gene's figure in the light of the window. "I am right there, sleeping right here Jim." He whispered as the boy heard the creak of the mattress next to him.  
  
"Gene?" There was a mumbled yeah, as his partner spoke from where he lay face down in the pillow "Can we sleep with some light on please?" the boy said timidly, it was crushing him to ask, he didn't want to seem as though he were afraid of the dark, but he was, he really was. From the moment the light went out, that grin was staring at him from the darkness.  
  
As the bathroom light switched on, he watched his partner climb back into bed. Heavily collapsing onto the sheets with a loud sigh. Jim lowered himself back down, breathing slowly, controlling himself. He was ok, he told himself, Gene was right there. Almost close enough to reach out and touch if he wanted to, and for a second he wished that he could, just to make sure his eyes weren't fooling him, but they were so tired that they were slowly forcing him into a world of darkness and sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"I am gonna cut you down to size real good, you stupid shit."  
  
"Noooo!" he flailed his body in defense the sheets seemed to be pressing him down, keeping him from getting away, from fighting. " STOP! HELP!" the terrified scream rose the outlaw from the twin bed. The red hair fell the floor scrambling the one-foot to his partner.  
  
"Jim! Hey wake up!" he shook the struggling boy choking in his arms, its stomach again trying to puke. The smaller body silent with each attempt before shaking and gasping for breath as it tried again. He squeezed his arms around the boy, switching on the lamp. The light stopped the blonde dead. Blue eyes now looking around the room, covered in sweat, sore and tired. "Jim, just take it easy there. Are you going to throw up any more?" the dark eyes pushed into his face. Trying to keep eye contact as Jim's blonde hair kept teetering with his head. Leaning from side to side as it tried hard to steady itself and not throw up.  
  
"Yeah, I am......  
  
"Gene! Hey Gene!" The outlaw's annoyed dark eyes snapped at their bedroom connecting door as Aisha's familiar pounding started on the other side.  
  
"Aisha wait! Don't break it in, I am going to unlock it!" the outlaw shifted his arms from around the boy quickly. "Ahh damnt. Stupid Aisha, can't she shut up for one night!" He growled getting up, stopping as he glanced down at his partner's blue eyes. They were quiet and tense, upset with the thought of Aisha or Melfina coming into the room. "Yeah right." He flashed a reassuring grin. "It's not like I am going to let them in or anything Jim." He through a soft punch into the light shoulder, watching the pale skin try and mimic his smile as he started for the door.  
  
"GENE!"  
  
"Yeah Yeah, shut up Aisha!" the outlaw mumbled unlocking the door while remaining directly in front of it.  
  
"Don't tell ME to shut up Gene Starwind! If it wasn't for the Ctarl Ctarl you-" The outlaws irritated expression watched her stop dead. Her soft squeaking face stopping suddenly.  
  
"Hey get off me Aisha!" He growled as she grabbed his shirt, nearly tearing it from him. Her soft fur rubbing into him as she started smelling him, her claws ravishing into his hair and smelling that too. "Just what the hell do you think your doing Aisha!?" She watched him growl, pulling his shirt from her grasp and shoving her back slightly as he toko a small step back. "I said *what* is your problem Aisha!?"  
  
From under his blonde hair he felt his stomach starting to get tense. He knew what she could smell all over Gene. His blood. She's going to know.she knows doesn't she? His stomach got a little tighter, it felt as though it were contracting inside him. Ahh, I am gonna be sick, he thought, fighting to steady his head and remain absolutely still so she wouldn't catch sight of him.  
  
"I said what is your problem Aisha!?" the outlaw stared at the cat girl, watching her bright eyes slowly become thin slits. A deep almost purring growl slowly admitting from her throat. "Aisha?" He glanced at Melfina who suddenly appeared behind the soft fir and comfortable pajamas. His face becoming more concerned at the furious glare she was giving off. "No look Aisha." He barked his words out as an order, some one had to keep her in control. "Just calm down."  
  
He did a fast blink as she hissed at him, as thought she would rip *him* to shreds. "Geeene, I would like.." He watched her hiss her words at him, controlling herself the best she could. "To go out and.take care of something fore you, if that wouldn't be any trouble." He watched her glance at the blonde hair from the corner of her eyes. Inhaling deeply she seemed to become only more crazed. "But first I need to use your bathroom, if you don't mind that either."  
  
"Umm...our bathroom" the outlaw remained where he was unsure of what to do with the Ctarl Ctarl who was practically transforming in front of him. Their bathroom? For what? A scent? That's right, a scent, so she could find him.so she could kill him. "Well you can't." His words came out as sure as his grin, the sly dangerous look that came over his face. That was his kill. "It's out of order." All at once the anger drained from her face, a new perplexed look squeaking it's way out.  
  
"You?.You Gene?" Her bright eyes squeaking right along with her voice, but he only grunted at her. The cocky grin still smiling at her, so sure of what he was doing. "But GENE!" She frowned, screeching to move and push into the room. Jumping as his arm slammed into the woodwork blocking her. Keeping her from the room and catching her off guard as she stepped back.  
  
"Yes, I have to go out and get a few things Aisha. I was wondering if *you* wouldn't mind going back to bed and just keeping an eye on the room."  
  
"What Gene!" the boy's panic practically killed him. His blue eyes ignoring the fact that his sudden outburst caused everyone to sudden look at him. Their eyes didn't matter. Gene? Leave now? Go where? For how long.he would be alone.all alone in the room.in the dark. "Ge-"  
  
"-Not! Now Jim!" The outlaw's firm eyes snapped at him, barking it's words with a hard silence. Frowning hurt blue eyes willing with tears as they glared back and only sunk deeper into the blankets.  
  
"But Gene.." the bioandroid finally spoke up, aware that somehow something very important was happening. As if Aisha and Gene where somehow conversing completely through their eyes. "Are you sure that, well are you sure that."  
  
"Relax Melfina" The bioandroid mocha eyes switched from the outlaws hard face staring at Aisha to the sudden soothing purr. "Gene won't be too long, we can just watch our movie, right?" Aisha's soft fur leaning into the bioandroid with persuasion, watching the mocha eyes blink confused but convinced. "Jim is pretty tired, so we shouldn't disturb him." She closed her eyes confident that the bioandroid would be easy to handle. The strong scarred hand slowly letting go and slipping from the open doorway as Aisha looked back up to him. "You know where Aisha is if you need her." He watched her dangerous smile come up to him, backup if he needed it. Her bright eyes glaring at him as she slowly backed up. "Night Jim."  
  
The sound of his name made him jump. His blonde hair blinking hard, he thought he had been forgotten, but even now when his crew seemed to be going berserk they were aware he was there in the background. "Gene!" He snapped at the outlaw, the closing of the connecting door seemed to remind him how mad he was. "Where are you going!?" He growled, his fear hidden in his voice.  
  
"Out."  
  
"WHERE!?"  
  
"I have things to take care of Jim, you sleep" He turned to his younger partner, watching the light mouth start to open for more protest but it just stared at him. Silent in his firm stare. "Now!" He barked his order watching the light skin jump to the sound. His scarred hands pulling his clock around him as he Jim shoved himself into the bed mad, silently crying. His hand on the knob as he sighed heavily, hearing a small restrained sob from behind him. Jim might not have understood, but that didn't matter to the outlaw. The longer he waited, the worse it was to look at the kid knowing that *that* man was still alive.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The wood shattered into many pieces as the bullets ripped it apart and sent it flying into the room.  
  
"Guards! Guards!" the businessman yelled ducking under his desk, but the outlaw new exactly where he would hide. He had seen him do it before.  
  
"Get out of there Fred" He growled disgusted, what before he found funny, now only made him sick. He did that to Jim and he was hiding under his desk?  
  
"What?...some of the familiar hair peeked up from behind the desk, recognizing his voice."Gene!? Is that you!?" the man's head rose cautiously, before standing up. "Ahh Gene, where did they go? And what have they done to my antique door!?" the man almost sobbed looking at the ruble scattered around the room  
  
"Cut the shit Fred. I did it" the outlaw scowled  
  
"What? You?" Fred seemed a little annoyed in the confused tone of his voice. "You broke my door?" Frowning now more accusingly.  
  
"Yeah but that's not all I am gonna do." The outlaw sneered still only staring up from the aiming caster. Which all of a sudden seemed to become visible to Fred Lou as he moved it.  
  
"Gene!" What has gotten into you!" The man frowned at him annoyed.  
  
"Like I said before cut the shit and just tell me everything happened."  
  
"What happened?" The man said starting to raise his hand to his ear before slowly stopping as the outlaw's finger twitched. Squeezing the trigger just a little tighter.  
  
"You know dame well what happened!" The outlaw's cold reckless eyes glared at him, furious. The scarred expression and black gun barrel just staring unable to put what he felt into words, how mad he was, how hurt he was.how.worried he was. "What.did you do to Jim." His words running out in a growl.  
  
"What?....Jim?" A baffled face and tone coming back to his hatred.  
  
"Did you think that I wouldn't know!? That he could hide that!" There as a small laugh from the outlaw, a bitter grunt before he tore across the room towards the white coat. Grabbing the collar, slamming his face into the wide worried eyes. "So KNOW YOUR GOING TO TELL ME BEFORE YOU DIE!".(click) "-Ah-what?" He glanced back swiftly.  
  
"Just drop it buddy" a man dressed in black ordered, gun raised in the air.  
  
"Please Gene Please!" His eyes snapped back at Fred. "I don't know anything about Jim! I saw him with you earlier and that's it." A terrified expression staring at the outlaw, the heaving infuriated outlaw.  
  
The dark eyes grew wide for a moment thinking. "What? You weren't there? When Jim went back to get his.thing.after we left? He almost whispered, thinking out loud as it suddenly occurred to him, it might not have been Fred.  
  
"No, I left Oscar to lock everything up, I left right after you drove away." Fred stammered quickly. "You left Gene, your the only reason I was there in the first place."  
  
"WHERE IS He!?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"WHERE IS OSCAR!?" the outlaw demanded cocking his gun, shaking the white collar hard. That's all he wanted to know, all he cared about now.  
  
"I don't know Gene Please!" Lou stuttered waving his hands in defense "He quit earlier, I have no idea where he is...uh....unless-"  
  
"UNLESS!"  
  
"Unless......he went back to that bar over on the curb, that is where I hired him.." he dropped to the floor as the scarred hands let him go, bolting for the door. The secretary letting out another shriek as she watched the wild man tear back past her.  
  
"Sir?...should we ahh....go after...."  
  
"No, no let him go. Apparently one of my last employees must have pushed some of the, how do you say, wrong buttons." He frowned annoyed, staring into the empty hallway the yellow cape had just run down. ".Clean up this mess!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He glanced down at his ticket; he was leaving in forty-five minutes, his beer half gone. He slammed the cup down on the table after gulping the remaining amount and flipped some coins from his pocket onto the bar. Their hallow cling against the table still ringing as he stood up and ran straight into the man behind him. "Well well well, I wasn't expecting to see you anytime soon." he snickered up at the dark eyes covered by the red unruly hair.  
  
He pushed past the man and walked out. Sighing heavily as he walked into the cool air of the night alley. Dumb outlaw, he thought, he's all talk, all too easy to just walk by- (click) His thoughts were suddenly cut off by the cool wide barrel of a caster pressing into his skull. A low hum slowly heating up the sensation as it prepared to fire.  
  
"How big are you now?" The outlaw snickered, glaring at the motionless figure. "..LOOK AT ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU!" He screamed spinning the man around, castor barrel jamming into the dark forehead that only grinned at him. "I asked you a question, and I am waiting for an answer." He smiled now, his words snarling into the cocky face in front of him. "Not so big now are you." He grunted, disgusted. "What's a matter? To afraid to talk to someone your own size? You sick piece of shit." He watched the man smile at him, ignoring his threats. A dark hand moving a cigarette up towards it's mouth as he slapped it away. Slamming the figure into the brick with a strength he had never felt, an undying will to kill the smiling face before him. This runt, this scraggly little nobody who had probably just scarred the only person he had held constant forever.  
  
"Don't be jealous." The man finally spoke, snickering at him. "He isn't that hard to handle. You can have a piece if you want." Dark face smiling at him. "Just hold him down.cover up his mouth-  
  
The fire from inside him exploded to the sounds of the caster firing, his silent wish for a numbered bullet that would torture this man the way had tortured his partner was answered soon enough. As the body fell to its knees and sunk into the pavement with a slushy thud. A warm puddle of deep red souping around the motionless crumbled fingers and twisted expression.  
  
He stepped over the body not worth his time, spitting at it as he slid his caster back into its case on his thigh. His body standing motionless, waiting for the sudden relief and satisfaction the guy was dead to sweep over him. Bringing with it, the disappointment that was all he could do as he looked up. His dark eyes hidden under the wild hair looking up at the sky, back up to space. He wasn't sure. What was he doing? What was his plan? For his himself, for his partner.for his crew? His mind searching for an answer as the wind rustled his hair, carrying with it the hot smell of blood that leaked under his feet. But he could barely focus enough to ask himself the questions. His answer-less strong form starting back to the hotel, to the one constant thing that had been with him since his life started again. To the one person who helped him hold it all together, and could bring it all crashing down if he lost it.  
  
His yellow cape.swirling behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gene Starwind trudged up the stairs of the hotel and rounded a corner just about to place the key into the whole of 81B when the sounds of his crew caught his attention. Seeping through the door, enticing him to press his ear against it and listen.  
  
I should have known that it would only be a matter of time before Aisha went in he thought to himself, a dull slump coming over his face as he listened.  
  
"Oh Jim, you should have seen it! This farmer had a pitch fork and he was waving it in defense!" the bioandroid exclaimed hands mimicking the pitchfork as the blue eyes sat watching her to Aisha's giggling. "But the zombies were everywhere, they had come from this meteor that struck a pond under a full moon and......  
  
The outlaw pulled his ear from the door inserting the key. "Oh yeah that's really what he needs, more nightmares." He grumbled to himself, but outside, his face wore a kind humored smile.  
  
No one noticed him enter the room, the raven-haired girl was now completely reenacting the fight of the zombies as his partner lay leaning into the lap of the Ctarl Ctarl watching her. Aisha's warm expression laughing at Melfina while gently twisting her finger around in the blonde strands leaning into her.  
  
"Then what happened Melfina?" Jim asked, pulling himself up using the arm Aisha had rapped around him for help.  
  
"This guy comes out of now where!" she exclaimed raising her arms "And jumps on to the back of the leader zombie!"  
  
"The leader zombie" the blonde chuckled, giving her a look. How corny.  
  
"Yes, the leader zombie." She nodded confirming, unaware of how silly it sounded. "And starts to pull him away from the old man and the boy.He was sacrificing himself Jim!" the blue eyes just looked at her "To the Jaws of Death Jim!" she exclaimed again as he sat unimpressed.  
  
".You haven't seen many movies huh Mel?" he said trying to reach for a cup of water on the end table, almost making it when the Ctarl Ctarl gave it to him.  
  
"Well.no I haven't." She said, now thinking to herself.  
  
"Yeah but Mel really seems to like these zombie movies Jimmy. You should have seen her!" Aisha snickered looking down at him, bouncing slightly with her excitement and causing the water he was drinking to slosh into his face. She was throwing pillows and yelling at the television! Hahah!" He grinned as she suddenly pulled out from behind him, climbing around in front, mimicking Melfina. "Oh no don't run that way Billy! The zombies! Hahahah." Mel's soft giggling blushing slightly as she watched him laugh.  
  
"Was this movie even in color you guys!?" the blonde smiled up wiping water from his face and off his partner's shirt as he held back his laughter..  
  
"Huh?.Come to think of it, it wasn't" the Ctarl Ctarl relaxed cocking head to slightly as she thought, Jim's grin ear to ear snickering at her.  
  
"Well Well" the outlaw's voice boomed from behind them, causing them to jump, snapping their heads in his direction.  
  
"Gene" Melfina whispered "Your back" Her thin figure slowly rising off the side of the bed and walking towards him. Aisha scrunching her nose slightly, making no move to greet the outlaw. Her bright eyes merely looking at him.  
  
"Aisha I thought I told you to leave Jim alone and let him sleep." Gene frowned at her, watching her grunt slightly.  
  
"Well maybe he didn't want to *be* alone" she said triumphantly straightening her back, nose in the air. The outlaw merely grumbled and walked into the girls room. The smell of popcorn and pizza tempting his empty stomach. A sly smile on his face as Mel fallowed him.  
  
Aisha patiently watching them go before quickly leaning down to the blonde and shoving into his face. "Did you want to be alone Jimmy?" She whispered questioning his calm expression.  
  
"Ahh don't worry about it Aisha." He smiled, shrugging Gene's comment off as he leaned towards the nightstand. Reaching for it in hopes for support so he could get out of bed.  
  
"Wha, huh?" Aisha squeaked, raising off his legs as she felt him move. Watching his outstretched hand reach for the end table which he grasped. "What are you doing Jim?" She frowned slightly, baffled as she started pulling himself and shifting his weight to his top half.  
  
"What does it look like" he said plainly "I am getting up..." She watched him stand in front of the nightstand. Both hands grasping either side to help steady his balance as he spoke to her. Paying more attention to keeping the weight off his legs and keeping a strong air then he was to her squeaking questions.  
  
"What!? No Jimmm." She hummed pressing into his face. "You should rest, lay in bed and be lazy, I'll get what you need." She smiled, watching the blue eyes snap at her annoyed as she started pulling the outlaw's shirt back towards her.  
  
"Aisha don't pull on me like that." He snapped shoving her hands from the shirt he was wearing and moving towards the other twin bed.  
  
"Do you want Aisha to help you Jim?" She smiled leaning back into his focused face. His blue eyes frowning as her soft cheek was against his ear again. Her body perched on the side of the bed, leaning his way. "Jim.Did you hear Aisha!?" She snapped a fast frown at his silence. "Jim! Where is it you think your going!?" Her laughter squeaking through her annoyed expression as she watched him start frowning, continuing to ignore her as she started laughing at him.  
  
"To the bathroom" he muttered annoyed, now breathing heavier having to move himself, but having them help would be worse then this pain.  
  
"But Aisha can help you Jim!" she squeaked again smiling, her soft hands running onto his hips to help lift the weight off his legs. Thought, she couldn't figure out why he was having such a hard time when he was so light.  
  
"No! Aisha can't help!" the blue eyes shot at her, suddenly tense. Shrilled by the touch so close to his lower half. Trying to push her hands off and lean into the bed at the same time. "I can-"  
  
"Jim!" the outlaw shot as he came walking into the room. A donut now sticking out of his mouth. "What the hell do you think you are doing!?" he frowned making his way over to the boy as the bioandroid came rushing in to all the sounds of commotion.  
  
"I am Going to the Bathroom if everyone must know!" The light hands yelled at him, pushing his arms and help away with frustration. "Get off me Geene! I can do it fine!" The Ctarl Ctarl sitting next to both of them ignoring all the irritation as she smelled the air.  
  
"Jim will you shut up." The outlaw frowned. "I am trying to help you he-"  
  
"No! Everyone just wants to help me!" the blue eyes flicked up at him yelling. Frustrated and pained tears welling up inside them as they glared at him. "But I can.DO IT MYSElF!..If you.if you.wanted to HELP ME! Then why didn't you.why didn't you help me when I.when I REALLY NEEDED YOU! I NEEDED HELP THEM GEEENE! WHERE WERE YOU THEN! HUH!?" the blue eyes were starting to sob their words at him, but they never left his face. Never dropped his eyes as the clear tears trickled from them, they glared at him. Watching him just stare, almost breathless by the words. The bioandroid and Ctarl Ctarl to his side, completely silent yet completely sorry from the mess of blonde hair that sank into the floor at the side of the bed.  
  
Mel's hand suddenly appeared on her soft Ctarl Ctarl fur. Blinking her back from where she was watching the small terrene, the small Jim. Mel's worried face watching her step back lightly as they started slipping out of the room. Her bright eyes fixed on the outlaw that was now sitting on the edge of the bed next to the crying blonde hair below him. Please, her head whispered, Aisha wants to help. But her eyes were quiet, because she knew, even with all the strength of the Ctarl Ctarl, there was nothing she could do. Something was wrong and she knew it, knew it the minute Gene opened the door and she could smell blood all over the outlaw. Smell the foreign man who had hurt Jim. That smell was all over him, and she had wanted to kill him for what she smelled. Because of that man Jim was in so much pain and she wanted to tear him apart before she even got to see her small friend in the light. The tense swollen fashion that held the light skin around the blue eyes that were over exhausted and hiding pain. The way soft sounds made their way into each of the boys sighs and exhales. It was so easy to see all of it for her, Jim had no fur to hide in, and as ironic as it was Gene seemed to understand this too. Birdbrain, who never understood anything was now wearing a new smell of blood. Gene had already taken care of it and all she could do now was wait for Jim to get better. But she worried about the patch of red hair now sitting on the floor next to the blonde. How much did he really know? He couldn't smell what she could. Couldn't smell Jim's blood the way she could, the way that meant he was still bleeding. "You had better take care of him Gene." Her own encouragement and threat breathed out under her voice. Yes, you help him get better. Her bright eyes dipping to the floor as she quietly shut the connection bedroom door. "It's you he really needs now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The outlaw's dark eyes focused on the wall in front of him as he waited of his partner to relax and stop crying. He had tried to lay a hand on his shoulder but Jim only shrank away and pushed deeper into the bedspread. His firm eyes sighing as the sobs became more separated and he decided now was the time for him to speak.  
  
"I would have if I could Jim.you know I would have." he spoke soft bet firm looking down at the half hidden eyes that were now swollen from tears. "I would have done everything in my power..." he stopped his sentence so his words didn't come out. Everything in his power, to stop him, to get you out of there, at the very least to drug you so you might never know. So I could feed you some bullshit story and keep you the way you were! His mind was screamed wild for a second, and he felt himself reaching for his caster.  
  
"You killed him, didn't you Gene." Jim's voice cut through his thoughts as he realized the slots where his caster shells were earlier, were now empty on his belt. His firm eyes looking down at the empty holes before at the breathing blue eyes that made eye contact, forcing him to turn back to the wall.  
  
"Yeah I killed him alright." He said miserably, wishing that he had somehow inflicted more pain before simply shooting the man in the chest. "Nobody's ever going to stand in the way of Starwind and Hawking Enterprises" He sent a light grin down to the wet blue eyes. "Do you know how much it would cost to make another sign for our building? Not to mention all the advertising that would have to be redone.." He chuckled lightly, hoping to raise the kid's spirits. A small smile immerging under his golden hair and then disappeared suddenly as a large scarred arm slid around his shoulders. It shook his body softly, almost testing him, telling him he really was still alive, he was all right sitting there with Gene. The blue eyes looked back up at him. A small hand reaching up for his shoulder and pulling itself up. One hand on the bed, one on him as the blonde made it to it's feet with a small ssss noise of pain. His blue eyes looking across the room, standing there even height with the outlaw. Wiping his tears away quickly and sniffling slightly before turning to face the outlaw.  
  
"Move Gene." he said softly watching the slightly confused dark eyes just look at him ".Move!" he said a little louder watching Gene do a small smile and move out of the way. Firm eyes watching the mess of golden hair slowly make its slow trudge towards the bathroom, on its own.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't care Gene" the Ctarl Ctarl hissed, "He needs to see a doctor."  
  
"Come on Aisha keep it down" the outlaw cautioned nodding the single wall that separated them from the blonde and the bioandroid as he sat in their bedroom. "He says he doesn't want to see anybody, he's embarrassed." The Ctarl Ctarl sat in front of him nodding in understanding but her look was mocking him. Telling him that even Gene Starwind should know better.. He groaned before continuing "Besides I don't think it  
  
*would* be that good for him, to have a bunch a people he doesn't know looking at him like that...it would give me the creeps." he shook his head looking down thinking to himself , before looking back up at her.  
  
"Weeellll *I* want him to see someone!" she exclaimed as if it were the final say "Jimmy is hurt Gene, and I am not talking about his pride." HEr eyes squinted for his hiss as she moved closer to the outlaw who stood up to avoid being cornered by her accusing eyes. He knew inside that she was probably right, but he didn't think he had the strength after all this. To look at Jim's glare and be the one that would make him go. It would be his job, and he would be the one blamed for it. He's going to blame me, he thought, not the girls.  
  
"Why does he need to suffer more then he has"  
  
She watched him mutter to himself, but she could hear what he said. Her bright eyes watching, waiting for him to say more before squinting impatient to hurry this along. "He is bleeding Gene!" Her screech pushing into his face watching his eyes become more serious now. Listening to her. "You might now know it, but he is.inside Gene."  
  
"What? He choked out his fast question. "Bleedi-  
  
"That's right bleeding." She nodded, eyes closed. "My superior Ctarl Ctarl nose can smell it" she whined softly under a mess of light hair, but she wasn't at all bragging. "I was taught to fight, as a Ctarl Ctarl" She frowned up at him concerned, bright eyes in the dark hardened ones of an outlaw. "You can wound your enemy yesss." she hissed. "But the real wound comes from inside Gene, the ones they don't know about until it's too late and-"  
  
"That is enough Aisha!" he shot snapping away from her. No way! I have got to get away from her, what is she talking about, bleeding, it all came off, it's off him now. Visions of te bath water flouting back into his mind, the clothes the boy had been wearing. He was walking away from her fast towards the door "I am going out for a drink!" He snapped, jumping as she was suddenly in front of him, pushing back into his face.  
  
"No Gene!" she screeched "It was thought as a high achievement! An accomplishment to be able to wound one inside, where the blood would drain their spirit." she whined at the outlaw who felt as though he was going throw up in her face. "Aisha doesn't think that Jimmy wants to give that pp, his spirit" She shook her head no. "And I think he should keep it anyway." She frowned now, more defensive. "So if you don't do something Gene Starwind I am gonna...." she hissed suddenly threatening him, watching him lean back as she pushed into him more.  
  
"But how Aisha..." he finally stammered, this was too much, all of this to much. "How do you know that, that he is...for sure." He said clearing his throat to maintain a strong voice, but she simply ignored his ignorant question. She had already told him and explained she could smell it. She gave him a skeptical lazy look.  
  
"I will tell him if you don't" Anger snapped into the outlaw's eyes.  
  
"Don't you dare Aisha!" He shot, frowning as he took a step at her, but her lazy look only continued. Watching him calmly before turning around and heading for the door. "Wha.Where are you going!?" He shot, baffled by the rejection of his threat and advancement.  
  
"Out." She answered plainly. "You are going to need money to pay for the hospital bills" The door slammed with the last of her words. His mouth slightly open, gapping. She had gotten her way again.How will I tell him? He thought. How will I break it? How can I? He frowned annoyed.  
  
"I know how he feels about hospitals damnt." His frown remembering the blonde at six pitching a fit when he drug him down to the clinic for a physical. He figured the kid should at least have some medical records on file in case anything ever happened. I almost couldn't overpower him then he thought. How am I ever going to do it now? Come to think of it, I don't think he has been near any kind of clinic since. Frowning he realized that somewhere in the mixture of collecting bounties and fighting the McDougals he had totally neglected Jim's health. "You had better think of a way to tell him Gene" he said to himself "Think of a way before Aisha does."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I am back everyone!" the Ctarl Ctarl announced prancing back into thee room, and dropping a small bag discretely onto the lounging outlaw. The Crew of the Outlaw Star minus Suzuka who had been phoned earlier that day with the news of the injury seemed to be deeply engrossed in the 1940 black and white The Undead Two.  
  
"Aisha your just in time, the zombies are about to attack a town." The bioandroid said slightly distressed. Her eyes never leaving the television as she spoke, almost in a whisper. Her thin figure sitting against the end of the bed a foot form the tv. A soft blanket across her legs as Jim leaned into one of her upraised knees. The outlaw lying behind them, now sitting up with a questioning look as Aisha nearly pounced onto the bioandroid ceasing to laugh at the television rang out (get back to house Billy, Go! Go!)  
  
His dark eyes, unzipped the top, opening the bag to find several thousand wong. He stared before looking up at the Ctarl Ctarl now leaning into Melfina, hugging her slightly as something black and white on screen set on fire. His gaze slowly moving to the blonde hair leaning into her, watching the movie too. Well it's decided then, his head sighed. Jim is going.  
  
He leaned back into the bed placing the bag into the case with his caster. As soon as the movie is over, he thought. I have till it ends to think of a good way to break this. I just hope I can pull it off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did they make a fourth movie Aisha?" the bioandroid questioned laughing at the Ctarl Ctarl who was busying herself flicking skittles at the blonde as she shut off the television.  
  
"Aisha stop, aim for my mouth!" Jim shot laughing as another skittle hit him in the forehead. Blonde hair ducking some twizzlers then sent at him and his request.  
  
"Maybe Mel! We should check next time we go out to get candy!" She grinned, eyeing the bright candies she held and letting the skittles drop into her mouth as she eyed the laughing blonde hair as a now and later hit her in the head. Blue eyes grinning at her, a handful of them just waiting to fling at her. Her soft fur laughing as the outlaw let out a surprised Hey! to the now and laters that hit him instead.  
  
He grinned watching the small squares of candy fall onto the bed where he was, his laughter dying fast as he realized what he had to do now. It was obvious that Melfina was also aware of the plan, for she, like Aisha was looking at him expectantly. She must have told her sometime during the movie he thought, just great.  
  
"Hey Jim!" the outlaw cast his eyes down to the blonde who sat laughing,  
  
half chocking on a twizzler as he chewed at the same time. Blue eyes looking up to the sound of his voice as he spoke, waiting for more to be said. "I gotta talk to you a second buddy" the outlaw said heavier, knowing what he was going have to blurt out, cause he couldn't think of any other way to say it.  
  
The soft smile slipping from Jim's face as he realized the outlaw was being serious with him. He glanced at both Mel and Aisha to gain information but there faces were calm and patient. "Why? What's wrong Gene?" he said still laughing slightly, but the dark eyes just looked down at him, making him uneasy. Whatever was coming it wasn't going to be good.  
  
"Jim" the outlaw started again firmly "The girls and I are taking you to the clinic down the street, so you can see a doctor. We need to make sure that your alright before we launch, and this is the only way we to be sure." The blue eyes grew wide in horror as he spoke  
  
"You...YOU ARE WHAT!?" he managed to stammer pulling himself away from the touch of the bioandroid deeply concerned for him.  
  
"That's right Jim." the outlaw said getting up "You can either come with us, or we are bringing you, it's your call." he stared at the blue eyes as they darted back and forth on his face before turning from him.  
  
"Aisha! Melfina!" he cried looking at them in desperation, their silence confirming that they were in on this. They are bringing me? he thought, no...no. I don't want to go, I don't want to. "Gene, I don't want to." the demand escaped as a plea, a beg. Could he still change his partner's mind? But he knew that he couldn't, he knew they had decided his fate without him, thinking they saw something that he didn't, and he hated them for it. At that very minute convinced they were wrong and hated them. "I DON'T WANT TO GO!" he shouted "HOW CAN YOU GENE! HOW CAN YOU MAKE ME GO!  
  
WHEN YOU KNOW! YOU KNOW I HATE IT!" he yelled accusingly as Aisha and  
  
Melfina grabbed got up grabbing their coats, The outlaw pulling his cloak on and picked up a blanket for the boy, even though he knew he would refuse it.  
  
They really are going to take me!? his head screamed. They don't care that I  
  
don't want to go!? That I hate it!? They are still going to make me! He felt sick knowing that there was no way out of it, he couldn't run, he couldn't get away. His blue eyes started to glimmer in the panic, in the understanding he was going against his will, and it was too much for him.  
  
He struggled to hold his heavy head up and fight the strong arms that were lifting him up. His gloved hands pushing against the scars of his partner as the three crew members took him with them outside to the car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is so impossible! Who knows this kind of information!" the outlaw scowled looking up from a form given to him by the nurse. "Age, eye color, hair color, yeah sure, but do any of you know how much he weights? Or exactly how tall he is!?" the outlaw scowled at the sleeping bioandroid and Ctarl Ctarl down the hall peering into a window. "Aisha! Stop that! Leave those people alone!" the outlaw barked  
  
"Ahh" the light head of hair cringed at the sound of her name "But Gene!"  
  
she whined she looking towards him.  
  
"I don't want to hear it Aisha!" he growled standing back up. Dropping the clipboard and paper back onto his seat as he walked back over to the door of room 128E. He looked in at the small portion of blonde hair and light skin visible in the white sheets sleeping, "So quiet now" he said to himself  
  
"Yeah, who would have thought that wittle Jimmy could have made so much noise." the Ctarl Ctarl smiled rubbing her head onto the door with affection. While the boy slept, that was as close as any of them were allowed to get.  
  
__*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*__  
  
  
  
"GENE STARWIND YOU LOSER!" He felt his fingers slipping slightly, struggling to hold onto the seat belt as the scarred hand yanked on his ankle. But there was no Way he could beat Gene's strength. "MORON!"  
  
"Come on Jim, just let go people are starring." the outlaw muttered gently pulling the blonde from the car. Melfina and Aisha had already gone inside to sign papers and let the nurses know that they had arrived. He watched the blonde slide out of the car in his grasp, reaching the ground with a new sigh of pain. Blue eyes flicking up at him mad as he stood watching.  
  
"What?!" he snapped looking up at the dark eyes of the outlaw, who only sighed. Exhausted with the attitude and name calling, yellow cloak starting for the doors to a mumbled come on.  
  
"Now Jim!" the outlaw barked turning around and setting off the automatic doors which opened behind him. The boy scowled and slowly started creeping towards his partner, feeling the pain in his legs. "Jim! If you think that.- " the outlaw stopped yelling, seeing the tears welling in the blue eyes, his heart softening. His yellow clock resting into the ground and he crouched, watching the blue eyes quickly dart away and brush away some tears. "Jim don't worry about it. I'll be with you the whole time if you want." He threw a reassuring grin at the stressed features. "Just give me the ok.now you can do this." He could see the boy's crimson cheeks under the tears as he started to turn back around, startled by the small arms that suddenly grabbed his waist. Blonde hair pushing into his side, struggling for a moment to compose itself and take this.  
  
He waited, watching the blonde strands continually move, fidgeting slightly.or shaking. His dark eyes feeling the smaller chest rise and fall and rise and fall into his thigh and side, faster with the heart beat he was starting to feel as well. His strong scarred hands gently moving down underneath the light arms in the oversized t-shirt and lifting them up to his shoulder. A small moaning groan coming at him, frustrated and humiliated but desperate for a reassurance and temporary will to cling to him. His hands staying soft and gentle, hearing his partner in pain at every touch. Smaller body still sore and bruised as he slowly started walking into the automatic doors to the sounds of a nurse scolding Aisha.  
  
"Miss please, you must sit down, you can not play with the other patients. Miss!" the nurse said rushing around the Ctarl Ctarl who was playing with the other child waiting in the lobby. The close of the automatic door catching the attention of both her and the bioandroid who had been waiting for their arrival.  
  
The red haired outlaw felt his younger partner tense underneath his arms as the women spoke to him. Referring to him as young man and attempting to pry him from the scarred arms until the blonde yelled at her. "Ah, sorry." The outlaw flashed a lop sided grin to cover for the hateful blue eyes glaring at the girls soft eyes.  
  
"Of course." She only smiled. " Please fallow me down the hall." she said turning and walking down a new white hallway. Deep brown hair brushing against her shoulders,  
  
and the outlaw couldn't help but watch the girl walk and then turn. Green eyes falling back at them again as she stopped. "Here you are sir" she said cheerily opening a door. Gene felt the blonde hair move as the blue eyes peered out to his new surroundings. "It should only be a few moments she said opening a few cabinets as the outlaw lowered the boy to the floor. She turned to face him smiling again. He simply stepped back looking at her. "I need to see your arm please young man." she smiled, the blue eyes turning back to the outlaw, questioning.  
  
"Go ahead" He murmured, shrugging lightly as he grabbed the loose shirt and moved the blonde up onto the stretcher in the middle of the room.  
  
"Ahh, I can do it myself Gene!" the boy scowled at him shoving him off.  
  
"Fine fine, I will wait outside if you don't want me here." He mumbled teasing.  
  
"Shut up!" the blue eyes glared at him, snapping at his clock and hanging onto a fist full as he stood in front of both his partner and the stretcher. Blue eyes watching the nurse with an untrusting bitter look. Watching her walk back up writing on a pad, a happy smile on her face.  
  
He looks so serious, the outlaw thought. Watching the blue eyes that kept blinking, frowning hard. His t-shirt rising and falling with the upset fast breathing of the smaller chest  
  
"There is no reason to be nervous" The nurse suddenly smiled, practically causing Jim to jump out of his skin at the sound of her voice. The outlaw watched as she slipped something into the small mouth and felt Jim's wrist before he even had a chance to answer. His cloak being pulled downward more as the nurse proceeded to feel the boys head and shine a light into his eyes. Writing more onto her pad as she walked back over to the small counter top preparing something else..  
  
"Please Gene, I want to go-"  
  
"Just forget it Jim." the outlaw whispered back firmly watching the boy's face scowl at him with grit teeth. "Just relax alright." He frowned ordering the blonde to relax as the nurse appeared back at his side.  
  
"I just need to see your arm for one second, this shouldn't hurt" she said again smiling, reaching for the boy's arm as he jumped away from her quickly. "Don't worry this really won't hurt, I promise" she reassured watching the wide blue eyes stare up at her as she slowly started reaching again. Stopping as they snapped away ,talking.  
  
"Please Gene, I really want to go! Can't we go now!?" the eyes pleaded leaning as far as his upper half could take him from the nurse. He felt the large scarred arms pulling him towards the outlaw as he trembled, her foreign hands moving his clothes. The messy blonde hair pushing itself into the chest of the great outlaw as she gave him the small injection. The beating of his heart pounding through to his older partner as she dropped his shirt, and sounds of her over at the cabinet appeared. Blue eyes slowly opening into the darkness of Gene's shirt.  
  
It hurt the outlaw to see his partner like this, hurting because someone was touching him. The physical contact making him sick, not the injection. It was still too soon for Jim, but he stood his ground, he had to make sure Jim was ok, There was no way they were basting off until he had recovered. "Gene" the outlaw heard muffling from his chest, warm tears on his shirt as the boy gripped his cloak with both hands and white knuckles.  
  
"Aww come on Jim" the outlaw gently pushed the boy off so he could see his face. Blue eyes getting red from the tension and trembling even as he talked, the blue still darting around as if any second their aniki would be taken from him and he would be alone forever. "She's done. So what, no big deal." He shrugged a grin, reassuring the light face that wasn't even looking at him. To preoccupied with guarding its surroundings to even register the scarred hand rubbing his shoulder. "Hey." He turned to the nurse. "Just what exactly did you give him?" He frowned at the smiling figure.  
  
"Just something to help calm him down. He seems very tense." she paused looking at the boy as he pulled away from her view "You need to." Her voice trailing before turning to the outlaw. "...here" she smiled handing a pile of clothes to the scarred arms instead. "He needs to change in this, the doctor should be in, in about ten minutes." Then with another quick smile she left the room with the click of the closing door.  
  
The dark eyes looked down at the pile. Great, just great. "Jim here, you need to-"  
  
"I know! I am not deaf." The blue eyes growled, glaring at him as they snapped the small thin gown from him. Looking down at the white material and small blue squares before slowly up at the outlaw still standing there, almost laughing.  
  
"Do you hate me?" the scarred face grinned, teasing.  
  
"Oh just get out!" the light hand yelled taking a swing at his chest.  
  
"Alright alright Jim" he said jokingly as he walked out and sat down in the chair facing the door from the other side of the hall. He'll be fine, he thought. We'll see just how great those Ctarl Ctarl noses are. He grunted his skepticism as he watched an old man with a white coat walk up to the door and pull a piece of paper form the folder taped to it.  
  
"Eemm" the outlaw cleared his throat, watching the man turn to look at him.  
  
"Mr. Starwind?" the man said turning fully around to face him.  
  
"Yeah, that's me. I am Gene Starwind" he said extending his hand which was shook  
  
"Will you be joining me?" the man questioned reaching for the knob of the door. Watching the outlaw's mouth open slightly, as if not sure.  
  
"Ahh...no I am, am just going to.wait right here." He said, flashing a fake grin and sitting down as the man entered the room no longer interested in him.  
  
His dark eyes cast up at the ceiling as he leaned farther back in the chair relaxing. Waiting patiently for what seemed like forever, but in reality was only some twenty minutes. His scarred form sitting up more as the door opened and the same man came back old doctor appeared.  
  
"Are you his legal guardian?" the man spoke to him now frowning  
  
"Yeah, you might say that." he stated slyly  
  
"Well, Mr. Starwind, would you like to tell me exactly what happened to this young man?" His tone now stern and cold. It seemed that something in the doctor's old fashion upbringing was suddenly pitted against the outlaw.  
  
"Well that is kind of what I am here to find out. It is not like I could exactly ask him. We may be partners, but I don't exactly have what you would call a father force." The old man stared at him for a second frowning harder before inhaling deeply  
  
"Well ask him is exactly what I would like you to do. Since it is your name listed on this chart as the only family, and he certainly doesn't seem to want to talk to me. I need to have an understanding of what I am looking at, because I can tell you that my mind has come to a number of conclusions Mr. Starwind and I don't think that you would like to hear any one of them. I am only a physician and I see many children with broken bones, and bruises, and cuts, but it is very rare, *very rare* to see a child in the condition he is in and have him be compliant never mind cooperative. In order for me to discuss procedures and his care with you, I need to have an explanation for all this." the man motioned towards the door with his clipboard, silent for a couple of seconds, considering if there was anything more that needed to be said. "I will leave you alone with him while I tend to my next patient Mr. Starwind, but he is *no* condition to leave this clinic as he is." the last sentence was almost spoken like a threat. The old man's disappointed and irritated face walking past him down the hall rather disgusted.  
  
"Damnt" He frowned muttering to himself. "Stupid Aisha."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The door clicked softly as the unruly red hair fell into the dark eyes that quietly peered into the room. He could see his partner facing the back wall. Small chest rising and pausing before exhaling shakily. Crying, he is crying, he thought. The outlaw walked over to the stretcher where the messy blonde lay, the door softly clicking again from behind him. His dark eyes watching Jim's light face sniffle and look up slightly, but it didn't make eye contact with him.  
  
"Hey." He threw a grin down. "How are you feeling?" he said lightly hoping the boy's spirits would rise, instead the small hands just rose from the white sheet to tug the bearer of the cloak downward, hugging him around the neck.  
  
"Please...." the boy muttered into his neck "I want to go-"  
  
"No, you can't go home Jim." he said firmly as Jim's muscles tensed to his words, Small chest shaking more to silent sobs. "These people are going to help you, and I know that you may not want them to, but I have to make sure you lick this one, ok?" he spoke softly but surely, Gene Starwind never was one to display all emotion  
  
"Are you here to ask me what happened then?" the boys voice was sour now shoving the outlaw away from him. His firm eyes silent and simply moving back, looking down at the sheet covering the bottom half of Jim's body. The white gown and blankets around him that seemed to bleach the color right out of the boy's skin, and the outlaw wondered whoever choose white for hospitals. It was so bare and boring, it seemed to take even the healthy people and make them look sick inside.  
  
"We need to know Jim." the outlaw said firmly standing in front of the waist height stretcher that had its metal sides down loosely. The blonde hair ruffled as the boy shook his head no softly, and then harder squeezing his eyes together. "Why? Why can't you just tell me what happened Jim? I am not going to laugh at you for crying out loud." His baffled face frowning but for forcing a smile.  
  
"I am going to..." it was a whisper  
  
"What?" He said leaning closer to the light face and jammed eyes. "Jim, what'd you say." He nudged the thin shoulder watching the light face only tighten.  
  
"I am going to throw up." the boy muttered, his firm eyes doing a fast blink. Grabbing the thin gown and light skin around the waist and to the small sink in the corner. Again feeling the small body attempt over and over again to rid itself of any substance. Choking and gagging in his arms with hard, short, stomach turning sounds as only a small amount of stomach acids and bile fell into the sink.  
  
I think I am going to through up too if he keeps this up for any.his thoughts stopped as he moved his eyes from the gagging blonde hair to the thin form he was holding. The soft light skin of his partner coming through the light hospital gown where it parted in the back, he didn't know it wasn't done all the way up.  
  
Jim felt the gown move slightly, Gene's hand picking a small corner up, swearing fiercely under his breath. His blue eyes shutting, squirming fast as he fought back tears and shoved the hands away. Stumbling back at the sudden contact of his legs on the floor and his own weight on top of them. His face blushing hard as he fought against Gene's arms and words. He didn't want to open his eyes, knowing Gene could see him like that, so much like ea baby, so weak. How can we ever work together again!? His mind screamed at him, This whole thing probably makes him sick! That's why he through up when he threw up when he first saw me! "Ahhha" He sobbed fast, holding it in, salt water streaming down his face. "AhhhAAA I AM SO DISGUSTING!" He screamed his pain, Gene's eyes stinking him as he tried to shut them out with the light. A warm soft strength toughing him again, trying to pick him up against his struggling. His growled tears and choked sobs that escaped through clenched teeth. The tears that blurred the room around him to nothing but milky white colors and soft shades of blue. A murky red and black beating into the warped picture around him as Gene. Sudden scarred hands running behind his head and pressing against his back, squeezing him into the their chest with a slow movement. Gene's hug rocking him slowly, back and forth as the outlaw shhed into his ear, as thought telling him to be quiet. The outlaw calming himself with the reassurance he was trying so hard to give to his partner. To the small light hands and fists that were clinking to him with white knuckles and blue eyes that were slowly closing. Allowing a world of darkness to sweep over them. Too exhausted to remain open.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yeah well that is pretty clear to me to!" the outlaw shot back at the old man again.  
  
"Mr. Starwind, there is no reason for you to get upset there is-"  
  
"Upset! You want to see what upset looks like pal!" He jumped at the sudden thud. His blue eyes frowning concerned under his blonde hair, hearing Gene yell at the doctors outside the door. Obviously throwing things around too.Aisha was there, her voice suddenly making it through the wood as well. "Gene! Calm down!" Her bright frowning eyes shoving back into the outlaw, grabbing at his arm to hold back the furious glare he was sending to the white doctor coat.  
  
"Will you SHUT UP AISHA!"  
  
"Don't you tell me to shut up Starwind!" the Ctarl Ctarl snapped "You had better relax before they just throw your ass out of here! How do you think JIM would feel then!?" He jumped again at the use of his name, inhaling quickly with a slow try-to-calm-down exhale. He turned to stare back up at the white ceiling now from inside his new room 128E. Since he was transferred there he could hear his crewmembers arguing and then his partner enraged as the man in the white coat finally came back.  
  
"Sir! Sir!" a nurse yelled to the outlaw over Aisha's screeching "Why don't you just sit down here and fill this out sir!" the nurse practically ordered shoving some papers and clipboard into his hand, while pushing him at the small bench against the wall.  
  
__*~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~*__  
  
Now the blonde slept soundly after being injected several times with something that would *calm him down* His attempts to fight off two doctors and one nurse had caused quiet a commotion.  
  
"You got to admit he's got a lot of spirit." the Ctarl Ctarl cooed still leaning into the door as if it were the boy himself, reading the outlaw's thoughts.  
  
But Gene simply sighed and glanced back down at the papers the nurse had thrust at him, the Ctarl Ctarl now following his glance.  
  
"75" she muttered softly closing her eyes again  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He is 75 pounds Gene" she purred looking through the hazy window at her small friend.  
  
"How the heck do you know that Aisha?" the outlaw said crossing his arms over his chest. Her head snapped in his direction immediately, eyes squinting.  
  
"Are you questioning a Ctarl Ctarl? She scrunched her nose at the preposterous thought. "You think I don't think I know how much something weighs Gene!?" she started squeaking insulted  
  
"Alright, alright, calm down." he mumbled dropping back into his chair and scratching in a 75.  
  
"His blood is A." she quickly added still looking in at the boy ".How mad do you think they would get at a delicate flower, such as myself, if Aisha just snuck in to see Jim for a tiny bit." she whispered leaning closer to the outlaw smiling.  
  
"How the hell should I know." he replied slightly annoyed. Scratching an A under blood type, he wasn't even going to ask. "Thought, I think they really put him under. Jim wouldn't be able to hear-" he stopped abruptly standing up as the door next to him clicked closed. His dark eyes snapping at the small window, barely making out the Ctarl Ctarl sneaking her way to the small twin bed quietly and stopping at the base. Just standing there. "Ahh no Aisha, no....your gonna wake him up!" he whispered harshly opening the door and entering quickly as the Ctarl Ctarl continued climbing over the small tent that had been placed over the bottom half of the bed and perching directly over him.  
  
"Ahh gene your nothing but a worry wart." She snickered ignoring him. "Why don't you do something useful like stop whining and go stand guard if your so concerned. Hmmm?" she purred running her hands through the boy's hair and snuggling her face down into his cheek. Her soft fur loving into the light face as she closed her eyes, Jim's soft breathing in her ear.  
  
It made the outlaw smile to see her love him as if he were a kitten, and at the same time, it made him sick inside to watch as Jim's hands lay motionless. Where he normally would have been trying to push her off, laughing or playing.  
  
He left his post at the door and walked to the side of the bed watching the Ctarl Ctarl. Who upon his presence climbed off the opposite side of the bed so he could see his partner easily. The messy golden hair letting out soft breathing as the bleached skin blended in with the sheets.  
  
"Do you want to say anything to him Gene?" he heard her coo from the other side of the bed, now running her hand back into the blonde strands and gently pushing them from the light face.  
  
"It wouldn't do any good Aisha." he whispered softly "He wouldn't be able to hear me, he doesn't even know I am here..." his voice trailing off as he looked down at the small body in the bed.  
  
"That isn't true Gene." she purred now rubbing her head into his side and arm. The dark eyes snapping up at her "He knows you are here, and he won't forget it" Her bright eyes looked at him for a second, giving him a soft smile. "And when he gets better, and is released in a few days. He'll always remember."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey thanks a bunch for reading my story. Hope you liked it~it was both fun and hard to write. Just so you know, this IS the end. There won't be any more, I wanted to write this piece to just focus on this incident, nothing more. N E Way, please review for me! Thanks ~DivineAngel 


End file.
